runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Update:Christmas Event and Quest
thumb De feestdagen zijn onder ons en om dat te vieren geven we je wat we in de peiling afgelopen zomer hebben beloofd. We hebben ook een toepasselijke winterachtige quest voor je, Myths of the White Lands. We hopen dat jullie het leuk vinden en jullie van de kerstavonturen genieten! Vrolijk kerstfeest! Er zijn een aantal gladde ijsplekjes in Gielinor ontdekt. We vermoeden steeds meer dat iemand of iets het kerstfeest van iedereen wil bederven. Door al dat ijs staat de veiligheid van de bewoners van RuneScape op het spel en alsof dat nog niet genoeg is, zijn er ook nog berichten over teleurgestelde kinderen die geen cadeaus in hun kousen hebben gevonden! Volgens de afgezant van de kerstelven uit het Sneeuwland ligt de oorzaak van de problemen in hun land... Als je de uitslag van de peiling nog kunt herinneren, weet je misschien wat er in het middelpunt van de problemen ligt! Ondertussen heeft Explorer Jack, die in Lumbridge woont, verhalen van een praatgrage sneeuwelf gehoord over de mythische rijkdommen in het Sneeuwland. Natuurlijk laat hij deze dagen het avonturieren over aan de jongere verkenners, maar hij is over te halen om mensen te belonen die de rijkdom voor hem willen ontdekken. In Myths of the White Lands ontdek je waar de schat vandaan komt en welke wezens hem bewaken. Je hebt vernuft, vaardigheden en snelle reflexen nodig om deze puzzelachtige quest te voltooien, waar ervaren spelers extra buit uit kunnen halen. Myths of the White Lands is twee weken voor alle spelers beschikbaar, daarna wordt de quest alleen voor members. Het kerstevenement zal slechts twee weken voor iedereen te spelen zijn. Dit is de eerste quest (en evenement) die ik heb geschreven en het is spannend om eindelijk iets in het spel te brengen dat ik heb gemaakt. Ik hoop dat je ze beide leuk vindt en dat je er minstens net zoveel plezier aan hebt als ik plezier heb gehad bij het maken ervan. Prettig kerstfeest iedereen! Mod Maylea De Ontwikkelaar van de Inhoud van Runescape Samenvatting: Praat met de sneeuwelven ten noorden van Lumbridge, Rimmington of Falador om het kerstevenement te beginnen. Je hebt niets nodig. Praat met Explorer Jack in Lumbridge om Myths of the White Lands te starten. Ook hiervoor heb je niets nodig. Ander nieuws... We hebben een aantal toevoegingen en veranderingen gedaan aan het quickchatsysteem. Er zijn nu extra opties en zinnen voor verschillende activiteiten, van gevechten tegen eindbazen tot minigames, wat algemene zinnen en veel meer! Om je te helpen je memberschap in de gaten te houden en je memberschap te beheren, hebben we een nieuw systeem gemaakt. Vanaf nu krijg je een bericht als je actief member bent en je creditcard bijna verloopt. Daarnaast geven we iedereen die de lagere prijs betaalt informatie over de periode dat je minder betaalt, zodat je niet per ongeluk je memberschap laat lopen! De necklace of minigames en ring of duelling zijn een klein beetje bijgeschaafd, wat het leven gemakkelijker maakt. Deze voorwerpen kun je nu in minder tijd gebruiken, zodat je sneller kunt avonturieren. De Balance Elemental heeft van jullie trucs geleerd en vecht nu zoals we dat hebben bedoeld, waardoor zijn aanvalsstijlen aanpast aan je prayers. Zorg ervoor dat je goed bent voorbereid voordat je hem doodt! Vanwege het grote aantal spullen waar Diango op kan passen, is er nu een snelle rechtermuisklikoptie om je verloren spullen op te halen. Je kunt bij hem vinden bij het marktplein van Draynor. Wegens de grote selectie van punten kan Diango zorgen voor, there' s snel klikt nu optie om uw verloren vakantiepunten terug te winnen met de rechtermuisknop aan. U kunt aan hem in de markt spreken Draynor.